


Vaudevillian Girls And Violin Strings

by rxinventlove



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a small bit of angst, i can't write anything without a bit of angst, its almost nonexistent I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: If you had told Ryan a year go that he would wake up with Brendon Urie sleeping, tucked in his arms, he probably would have rolled his eyes and thrown a book at you. But some things you never see coming.





	Vaudevillian Girls And Violin Strings

**Author's Note:**

> The title is stolen from the song Love At First Sight by The Brobecks (go buy Violent Things on iTunes, fucking do it)

If you had told Ryan a year go that he would wake up with Brendon Urie sleeping, tucked in his arms, he probably would have rolled his eyes and thrown a book at you. But some things you never see coming.

So here he is, the sun peaking up through his window and the singer tucked in his arms, fast asleep. Even after years of living in the cramped space of a tour bus Ryan had never once realized how beautiful Brendon looked while he slept.

His hair was a mess, poking out in all directions, his mouth hung open slightly and every once in a while he would make a small snoring noise. Of course an added bonus was the fact that he was naked under the warm, sun soaked sheets.

Ryan couldn't stop himself from smiling a little, this perfect man was his. All his.

He absentmindedly traced shapes onto the younger mans shoulder while he thought. Then he started tracing words, thoughts that almost had a coherent meaning.

_We'll settle in Seattle_

_And I'll make you mine under the cloudy skies_

_We'll watch the stars when it's dark_

_And then we'll see the sun rise_

_Our dreams becoming reality,_

_Reality becoming our dreams_

_And I'll keep you safe_

_Forever and ever_

_Don't you worry, we'll settle in Seattle_

_And I'll make you mine while the world sleeps_

"Please tell me you're not writing emo poetry on my shoulder." Brendon's sleepy voice startled him out of his trance.

"Do you want me to lie?"

"Depends on your answer."

"Then no, I wasn't writing emo poetry on our shoulder. Definitely, completely, totally not."

"Good because then I'd have to kick you out of the bed and I don't want to do that you're nice and warm." The younger man rolled around in bed so he could face Ryan.

"Well I'm glad you're letting me stay because now I get to do this." Ryan leaned in and Brendon met him halfway, their lips moved together almost lazily, still stuck in a sleepy haze.

When they finally pulled away Brendon tucked himself back into Ryan arms, happy and content. They lounged like that for a long while, unaware and unconcerned about the world outside. The sun made patterns on the white sheets, at one point hitting Brendon's eyes in a way that made Ryan think of fresh coffee and chocolate cake.

Their quiet happiness was interrupted when Brendon spoke up for the first time, in what must have been hours.

"What do you think would have happened if I had never joined the band?" The singer's voice was low and raspy from the lack of use.

"Do I really have to answer this question?"

"Yes, I asked it for a reason."

"I would probably be dead, you on the other hand would have found a way into the spotlight without me, and the rest of the band of course." Brendon sat up at this statement. Outrage and concern danced across his eyes along with something else Ryan couldn't name.

"You can't possibly mean that."

"But I do, without this band, without you, I would've killed myself long ago."

"You would've really left Spencer?"

"He doesn't really need me, he's got his family, Ginger and his sisters love him so much it's unreal, he's got Linda who loves him unconditionally and he also has actual talent. Unlike me, all I'm good for is some mediocre guitar playing and lyrics, that half of the time don't make any sense. My dad didn't care about me. He was a no good alcoholic who beat me everyday after school to show me he loved me. Thank god he's dead now. I didn't have the money to stay in college, I still would've dropped out after that first semester even if the band hadn't kicked off. Really, I'm not needed here."

"But I need you, how could you say those things? Spencer needs you too, I've seen you and Spencer's family together. Ginger treats you more like a son then she treats Spencer. They all love you and need you. How can you not see that? How can you not see that you're loved?"

Ryan had to look away, ashamed of himself for thinking such things. Of course he ruined their perfect morning.

"Hey," Brendon grabbed his face so that he was forced to look into the singer's eyes. "You have so many people who love you." he paused for a moment, that same unreadable emotion flashing in his eyes before he continued, "I love you."

Before he could think too much into what had just happened Ryan presses their lips together. It wasn't slow and sleepy like the kisses they shared earlier, but it also wasn't rushed like the ones they shared the night before, all tongue and teeth and passion. No this kiss was different, calming and soft, sweet and loving. It was exactly what it needed to be, they didn't need words to convey how they felt because their lips did all the talking. Ryan murmured a quiet "I love you too" against Brendon's lips just to further his point.

I shrill ringing broke through room, startling them both. Ryan pulled away to see it was Spencer calling him. Without thinking he pressed ignore and went back to kissing Brendon.

The second time his phone rang Ryan just threw it at the wall.


End file.
